Talk:Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth
Enemies Are the names for the named enemies from the game itself, or are they sensible guesses? If the latter, I can supply sensible guesses for a few more, with justifications here. :Go ahead with guesses. Names aren't supplied. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::A very small number of names can be deduced from the achievements, however I'm trying to find out if Jagex have official names for the rest, that they just haven't published. (Here) Most of the weapons have official names, however I have yet to see one for the weapon I have called "Charge". Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:06, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Death Glider was added by me after experimenting with the achievement. Tesla Coil was a guess from the forum. For the mines and asteroids, I don't know where they came from. Aik Hui 14:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I expect I was the person who added those, I can't remember for certain though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Okay: OrbFu 15:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :"Walkers" appear to be Tripods. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Certainly a striking resemblance. OrbFu 10:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::When editing, I played a game without logging on (so as to make the achievement re-achievable), killing nothing but the death gliders (which at that point I did not know the name of) to try and prove that it was what the achievement was referring to. I know it does look like it you are right, but did you do the same for assault bots? Aik Hui 07:03, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::http://forum-fo.funorb.com/c=46f89981/forums.ws?23,24,276,4824 Go there and look at the post date. Something blew up with the forums -,-. 11:39, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Enemy Image Filename Now that Dr (A?) Phlogiston has given us official names, would it be too troublesome to replace our images with proper filenames? It would really help when editing the page. Also, the images are not the best quality either. If no-one is bothered to do this, I'll do it myself. Anyone against it? Aik Hui 17:04, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to create new higher quality images, then we can just tag the old ones for deletion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:50, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::For filenames, you could sub-categorise all of the enemies and keep a window of the sub-category open. Of course, if you're making new images, you can call them whatever you want. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:21, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::I've replaced most of the .jpg's with .png's, and I've centralized the images, as so many images with so many differing lengths can look really messy otherwise. Aik Hui 20:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::If you have the time I think the remaining .jpgs should also be replaced since the black background looks out of place now. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I was going to do that. One more problem: the image filenames for the nameless objects in 2-3 are stupid, because I couldn't come up with better names, as this was meant to help with editing. I would suggest that the name boxes be filled with something better, but what? Aik Hui 03:30, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I can't think of anything, but I don't see the names as such a high priority right now. More useful to players reading the article will be images and information about points and how to best deal with the enemies. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Powerup Transparency I have completed adding transparency to all the powerup images. The .jpg files still need deleted. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Weapon images I realize that the weapon images are very pixelated. I don't have a solution right now, but I plan on fixing this later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:27, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Victorus Ultima I've found some1 with the Victorus Ultima achievement (Kyle8355 who looks like a cheater (look at his achievements))--Kaloyan5 14:37, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :He is definitely a cheater lol, he got Star Pilot and Ace Pilot in Escape Vector without having Belter Award (he got 100k points within only the first 4 levels). Anyway, I've PNGed your image and got rid of the old one. 19118219 Talk 15:07, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ya he got a score of 100,000+ from level 1-2!!! (see the weekly hiscores).--Kaloyan5 16:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::*I don't see the problem with that, I achieved 750,000 on level one on hard mode, killing about all enemy aliens. *ALL* of my friends have 300.000< pts, actually. ...If we are speaking about the same game, that is. Zeldakitten 22:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Kyle8355 Lol, cheater. Thanks, that make me feel like a great person =p Move? I think this article should be moved to Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth. --King Vivil (Talk) 10:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Support. "Dr." isn't even grammatically correct; short forms that end in the same letter as the full word don't need a full stop after it i.e. Dr, Mr, etc. 19118219 Talk 11:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Neutral - Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth is the form used on FunOrb, but I'm not sure it's worth the effort to change all the relevant pages - it's not just the main article that would need moving, but all the achievement subpages too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :If no-one's going to move all the relevant pages, I will; it includes the main namespace article, the talk page, all achievement pages and the categories for the images/achievements, did I miss anything? 19118219 Talk 10:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Moved. It was actually really easy to move the subpages too, as it happened. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC)